Eternal Bonds
by KalEl Hammer
Summary: A rewrite of my previous story with the new events and characters within. For more you'll have to read it.
1. Authors Note

**I am rewriting my previous story called Eternal Bonds. Everything that has happened on Smallville has happened in this story. This is a crossover of Smallville and Batman Begins. Two couples have already been decided, it will be a Clark/Lana Fic. Oliver Queen will be in it and I have decided who his love interest will be and no it's not Lois it will be a surprise to come later. However I need help deciding who Lois' love interest should be. The first chapter is in progress and will up shortly.**


	2. Moving On

**Move on, it seemed like such a simple task but yet Clark couldn't get himself to admit it let alone begin to do it. He had made one decision he was sure would at least get the ball rolling, he had decided to go back to school this way he would be away from Smallville and that would lessen the chances of him seeing Lana and Lex together. Of course his mother and Chloe both quickly agreed that this would be the best thing to help him get over Lana. Even though he had come up with the idea sitting in his first class of the day he was starting to have second thoughts he was in such deep thought he didn't notices someone sitting beside him trying to get his attention.**

"**Excuse me, Excuse me"**

"**What? Oh sorry I must've been some where else"**

"**It's ok my names Dinah Lance"**

"**Clark Kent nice to meet you"**

"**Nice to meet you"**

"**What brings you to Met U.?"**

"**Time to get my life going I guess"**

"**Yeah me too and what better place than Metropolis right?"**

"**Yeah the capital of the world"**

"**We should hang out sometime Clark"**

"**You know we should maybe get some coffee and study"**

"**That sounds good call me?"**

"**I will thanks, see ya" **

**Lana couldn't get the two images out of her head no matter how hard she tried. Clark pulling the door off of Lex's wine cellar, or the look on his face when she crushed his heart. But she had to do it she couldn't allow Lionel to hurt Clark he had protected her for so long now it was her turn to protect him no matter how bad it hurt. Lex had come into the room and could see the farawy look of pain in her eyes he wanted so badly to know what was going on in her head.**

"**Lana are you ok?"**

"**Oh yeah Lex I'm fine just thinking"**

"**About what?"**

"**A lot of things really"**

"**Are you sure you're ok?"**

"**Yes Lex I'm sure"**

"**Ok well I needed to tell you something"**

"**Ok what is it?"**

"**We have an event we have to attend next week"**

"**Ok what is it?"**

"**A fund raiser of some sort I'm not to sure yet but I'm sure of one thing"**

"**What's that Lex?"**

"**Clark is going to be there"**

"**Clark? Why?"**

"**Because of his mother being a state senator"**

"**Oh..ok"**

"**Are you ok with that?"**

"**I'm fine with it; I just don't want to hurt Clark"**

"**Lana I know you still care about him and I understand, but Clark is a big boy I'm sure he can handle himself"**

**Lana was sitting on the bed going through some college brochures and aid papers. Lex watched her slowly he could tell this was something she was serious about. He also knew Clark had recently re-enrolled at Met U and he knew that with them seeing each other where he couldn't keep an eye on them it could make things very complicated. He knew Lana still loved Clark and he knew from past actions that he still loved her and he knew given time around each other it would be inevitable that they would find there way back to each other. **

**After finally getting everything set up Lana was finally ready for her first day. She had made her way to campus early and was walking the halls when she had to stop and look again, had she seen Clark? Maybe she just missed him so much she thought she had seen him. As she looked closely down the hall she knew she had seen him, and he was looking very close to a pretty blonde girl. It reminded her of Alicia all over again. She knew Clark would eventually move on but she hoped she would be able to find a way out of Lionel's threat before it happened. She was sure he hadn't seen her so she watched as he was talking and laughing with the other girl it was enough to tear her apart. She could feel the tears in her eyes and they only got worse as Lana saw Clark take the girls hand and walk away. She was so hurt and upset she quickly walked to her car and decided to pay Chloe a visit.**

**Chloe had been working on the same story for awhile but had seemed to get nowhere when she saw Lana walk in but she seemed upset and Chloe thought she knew why. **

"**Hi Chloe"**

"**Hi Lana, what's wrong I thought your first day was today?"**

"**It was I…….I just can't go back there"**

"**Let me guess, you saw Clark?"**

"**You knew?"**

"**I knew you were both attending Met. U. yes, but it slipped my mind"**

"**What about this other girl?"**

"**Dinah she's nice, I didn't tell you because I honestly didn't think you would care"**

"**I still love him Chloe"**

"**I know you do Lana, but you're married I thought you had chosen"**

"**I thought I had too but seeing him with her like that nearly killed me inside"**

"**Lana he's doing his best to move on like he thought you wanted"**

"**So did I, but I can't get that image out of my head it's making my heart ache"**

"**Don't you want him to be happy?"**

"**Of course I do I just……"**

"**Don't want him to be happy without you?"**

"**Kind of yeah, I mean I thought I was over him but Chloe I'm not if anything I'm more in love with him than ever"**

"**How does that work? Is it because he's with someone?"**

"**No Chloe it's not I just realized how strong my feelings for him are since everything with Lex and the baby has happened"**

"**You can't keep jumping around I know Clark has his secrets Lana but all he's ever wanted is for you to be happy and protected"**

"**I know Chloe and that's why I've decided to try moving on with Lex I want him to be happy and if he's not happy with me then that's how it was meant to be"**

"**I'm sorry Lana"**

"**Its ok thanks for the talk Chloe"**

"**Anytime Lana"**

**Clark and Dinah had been getting along real well he hadn't forgotten about Lana but it had become easier day by day. They had decided to attend his mothers fund raiser together and Clark was getting ready when his mother walked in.**

"**Your father hated those things"**

"**Something I seemed to have picked up from him I guess"**

"**Clark I'm glad you have begun to move on"**

"**I'll always love Lana mom but if I'm not meant to make her happy then I have no choice"**

"**Clark I love Lana to and I understand Dinah's nice though"**

"**Yeah she is I'll never forget Lana but Dinah makes it easier"**

"**I'm glad to hear that Clark I was worried for awhile"**

"**I know mom and I'm sorry about that"**

"**No need to apologize I understand completely"**

"**Thanks mom, I guess we better get going if we're going to pick her up before this fundraiser banquet"**

"**I guess we better get moving then"**

**They had gotten in the limousine that was sent for them and slowly began the ride to metropolis. As they pulled up in front of Dinah's house Clark had begun to get nervous. Martha noticed this and tried to ease him down a little.**

"**Clark calm down you'll be fine you've met her parents already"**

"**I know mom but there's only been two girls I've ever been around like this before and I'm completely comfortable around them so…"**

"**I know Clark but this is all about moving on right?"**

"**You're right mom, I'll be right back"**

**Clark approached the house slowly, his brain and heart racing. Could he really do this? Could he get over Lana this quickly? He sure hoped so because he liked Dinah and tonight was going to take this relationship to another dimension. He knocked on the door and waited for what seemed to him like a lifetime before her dad answered the door.**

"**Hey Clark come on in she's just finishing up she'll be down quickly, how have you been son?"**

"**Good getting back to school was a challenge but I'm adapting it helps when I have someone there who has my back"**

"**She is pretty special son, I'm glad she met someone as kind hearted as yourself"**

"**Thanks I got it from my dad"**

"**I'm sure he was a great man if you are any indication"**

**As her father finished his sentence he noticed the far away look in the young mans eye and knew what it meant. Dinah had begun to make her way down the stairs in a long black flowing dress accented by small shimmering diamond earrings. Clark was mesmerized no one other than Lana had had this effect on him before. And somehow he knew it was worse than kryptonite.**

"**Dinah you look…..wow!"**

"**Thanks Clark you don't look so bad yourself"**

"**I try shall we go?"**

"**We shall"**

"**Goodnight dad"**

"**Goodnight sweetheart have a great time"**

"**I always do"**

**Dinah had laced her arm through Clark's as they made there way to the limousine. She couldn't stop smiling no one had ever treated her as well as Clark had. He was always the perfect gentleman and was always protecting her, even though sometimes he was a little overprotective she knew it was only because he cared and she loved that about him. **

**When they arrived and made their way in they couldn't help but notice how extravagant it was inside. Clark had never seen something so rich looking. He and Dinah decided to check everything out since his mom was mingling and talking politics. **

"**This is so beautiful and extravagant"**

"**I know I've never seen anything like it"**

"**Clark?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Thanks for bringing me"**

"**I wouldn't have brought anyone else; there is no one else I would rather have on my arm"**

"**You're so sweet no has ever been so sweet to me"**

"**You deserve it"**

**From across the room Lana saw Clark kiss her for the first time. The hurt was bubbling up inside her it took every bit of strength she had not to cry right then and there. Lex who had been talking to a couple clients of his also saw the kiss and couldn't help but think that maybe Clark had finally moved on even after all they had been through Lex was smiling. Lex could tell it was having an effect on his wife so he excused himself and made his way over to her.**

"**He looks happy doesn't he?"**

"**Yes he does that's all I've ever wanted for him Lex"**

"**Lana are you ok?"**

"**Yes I am Lex I'm just happy for him"**

"**We should go introduce ourselves"**

"**I would like that now maybe you and Clark can get back on track"**

"**I'd like nothing more Lana"**

**Clark and Dinah had just finished making there way around the room and were just talking. Clark hadn't felt so at ease with anyone but Lana now he felt a little of the pressure rise from his shoulders. He knew Lana was here and that no doubt they would run into each other but he didn't realize how soon it would be.**

"**Clark"**

"**Lex, Lana good to see you, this Dinah Lance"**

"**Dinah meet Lex and Lana Luthor"**

"**Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Luthor"**

"**The pleasure is all ours Dinah"**

"**So Clark where did you two meet?"**

"**We met at Met. U. since I decided to go back"**

"**What coincidence Lana just enrolled there as well"**

"**Wow Lana we should hang out a little bit, get to know each other let's take a walk"**

"**Yeah sure Dinah, I'll be back Lex"**

"**Have a nice time"**

"**You know Clark I have to admit you shock me"**

"**How is that Lex?"**

"**I thought you were still hung up on Lana, and I see that is defiantly not the case"**

"**What can I say Lex I know when to move on"**

"**I'm glad to see that Clark Dinah seems like a sweet girl"**

"**She is she just has something that draws me to her"**

"**Good to know Clark I guess we'll see you around we need to get going"**

"**Yea…around"**


End file.
